1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for electroplating and electroforming, particularly by centrifugal means. The term "electrodeposition" as used throughout the specification and claims means electroplating and/or electroforming.
2. Background Art
The prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,824 and No. 5,565,079, which have been incorporated by reference, above.